


柳荫的早晨番外

by Dingydong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 为@hegmeri 太太的AU文柳荫的早晨写的肉番。浴室play





	柳荫的早晨番外

**Author's Note:**

> 正文地址见：http://ironcalulu.lofter.com/post/1f0018e9_12d4837a2  
> 太太是神仙写文，我只能贡献打桩文学。以及想学太太文风但学而不得，所以行文风格四不像

这一整个早上如同夏天的眩晕，从燥热里积攒出来，像闷热潮湿的空气一样攻击了他，让他在长达几个小时的时间里被包裹其间，没法抽身思考自己的行为。除此之外还能怎么解释他为何在被身份可疑，自称男仆的人拽住领巾吻上时从善如流？怎么解释他毫无体面地在其他乡绅贵族的土地上与对方云雨翻覆？即使这人后来承认了他是柳荫府的继承人，但亨德森上校还是在心里对自己失控的自控力进行了反思。  
他几乎是被拽着拉进了柳荫府的大门，然后蹬蹬蹬地上了楼梯，又穿过了几扇门后被塞进了一间屋子——早在亚当·拉拉纳面不改色地伸手从装蟒蛇的袋子里掏出自己的外套穿上时，他就该知道这位少爷的真实性情绝不像他假装男仆时那么温顺腼腆。  
亚当把他塞进房间里后又匆匆忙忙地出去了，临走前朝他眨个眼，“马上回来。”在等待的空儿里，亨德森上校打量了一下自己身处的地方，才发现这是个装饰别致的浴室，一尊黄铜色的浴缸就摆在三面开窗的墙中间。他立刻有了种不详的预兆。  
门开时先进来的是个女仆，她由始至终只在刚进门时抬起头看了上校一眼，然后耳朵就红了。亚当跟在她后头，一进来就脱下了自己皴褶到有失体面的外套，接着旁若无人地继续脱起了衬衫。年轻的女仆一句话也没说，一壶壶地向浴缸里添着热水。  
脱完自己的衬衫，亚当的手伸向了上校。出于防御的本能，上校打开了他的手，并紧张地瞟了女仆一眼。女仆伸到浴缸的手搅动的节奏没有改变，难说她有没有注意到这边的动静。  
“真是让人窒息的天气，我流了好多汗，在那么剧烈的运动之后。”亚当说道，“您呢？不热吗？”  
他一点也没把声音放小，让上校怀疑他就是故意在说些模棱两可的话给那位纯洁的女仆听。作弄人必定是他的一大爱好。  
“有女士在场。”亨德森上校压低了声音，想拿出他命令部下的威严，但依旧是太温柔了，反倒像是板起脸来吓唬婴儿的父亲。  
调皮少爷的手是老实了下来，但嘴巴还不放过他。“我听说您的父亲是位牧师，对吗？严格的家教果然教育出了您这样正直的人。”字里行间都在揶揄他十几分钟前可一点也没有现在的正直。  
上校急于争辩那时和现在不一样，又怕更多的解释会让那可怜的女仆更无所适从。  
“准备好了。”女仆退到门边，朝他们打过招呼就贴心地关上门离开了。  
“怎么？你害怕她会说出去吗？”亚当立刻贴到了上校身边，帮他除下了身上的衣服，而上校也再没有矜持，任由外套从肩头落了下去。亚当少爷的指责让他产生了些怒气，但同时女仆的局促和沉默触动了他。“她一定见过这样的场面。”他想。  
“ _你_ 不怕吗？”他反问。  
亚当没有正面回答他，而是翘起嘴角说，“她喜欢你。”  
“因为我有礼节。”亨德森上校回答。但他的心里带着自恋地想“那对我来说不是什么新鲜事。”  
“不对，”亚当一边缓慢地解开他衬衫的扣子，一边反驳他，“因为你有迷人的蓝眼睛，梳理整齐的胡须，一丝不苟的头发，英俊挺翘的鼻梁……”衬衫的下摆被从裤子里扯了出来，原本囚禁着潮热躯体的薄布料换成了亚当少爷汗湿的手。“……还有，你很热。”  
尽管上校很熟悉自己在上流太太女士群体中的卖词，但此刻听到对方在自己面前这么近的地方说出这些话来还是不免脸热。“那是因为我对我的仆人很好。从不捉弄他们。”他强调了后半句。  
“可是……”亚当少爷吻住了面前上校的胸肌，手滑到了马裤扣子上，三两下就把上校不久前刚穿好的裤子解了开来。“我对我的主人也很好的。”  
又是那套把戏。  
上校无奈地笑笑，从善如流地让亚当少爷帮自己把裤子从脚腕处褪下，接着亚当跪下去开始帮他脱掉长袜。他被教育要待所有人如待兄弟姐妹，即使在军队那样等级严格的地方，他也找出办法来落得了平易近人的声誉。这是他第一次感觉这么像个乡绅，像个老爷。反正他也玩过一次这游戏了，也不在乎再玩一次。  
“有没有人说过你有很漂亮的小腿？”  
亚当的手在上校的小腿上摩挲着评论道。上校还不太习惯被和“漂亮”这种形容词连接在一起，但他小腿上微痒的感觉让他很快心猿意马了起来，脑中闪过了不久前发生在一片匆忙中的亲密。  
“你通常就是这样和你的主人说话的吗？”  
亚当少爷显然因为上校对他恶劣游戏的配合而吃惊了一下，但计划得逞的自得很快就取代了惊讶。“只有你，亨德森上校。”他站起来，假装温顺地牵着上校去了浴缸里坐下。  
“所以，”亨德森上校沉下身子坐进调配好的温水里，仍旧没放开他“男仆”的手。“具体来说，你到底是怎么服侍你的主人的呢？”  
亚当少爷单膝跪在浴缸旁的地上，用手往亨德森上校的胸膛上撩着水。那位女仆的工作做得很好，这是个在这种天气里十分舒适的温度。  
“会有很多肢体接触……”他说，“有时候是用手。有时候用嘴。就像我们之前做得那样。”  
上校的记忆再次闪回到了在那座冷清的林间别墅里发生的事情。那开始得非常突然，持续得不会比他骑马绕自家庄园一圈更长，但却比他新聘的厨师的秘制布丁还要甜美，大概率是上校搬来赫德福德郡后经历的最甜美的事情了。  
而他很笃定亚当少爷在这毫无遮挡的清水中注意到了他的变化。  
“但我从来没有服侍过像您一样英俊的主人。”亚当把上身探进浴缸，却在离亨德森上校还有一段距离的地方停下来了。他直直地看向上校的眼睛，问到：“可否准许我吻您，先生？”  
亚当少爷的神色在三面天光的照射下甚至比之前在树林和别墅里更具欺骗力与诱惑力，上校想倾身去吻他，又想起自己此刻应是个颐指气使的老爷，所以又躺回靠背，只单单朝亚当斜点了点脑袋。  
当他的嘴巴里含着亚当的舌头时，头脑里还在想：“他一定做过很多次这样的事了。”  
亚当吻过他后就站起来一只脚站着，用拉拽的方式脱掉了自己的长袜，粗鲁得像是个真的下田劳作了一天的佃户一样。  
“您还当海军的时候，有情人吗？”亚当一边脱另一只脚的长袜一边问。上校很快意识到了他不是在说什么等在乡下的未婚妻，而是在队伍里的，像他们一样的情人。两个男人。  
“没有。”尽管亚当的表情表明他不甚相信，但亨德森上校说的却是实话。他全靠自己在无边和无聊的大海上存活了下来。他是听说过自己的队伍里有几对士兵有过亲密的交合，但那不是他的权利去评价什么。  
亚当脱光衣服也跨进了浴缸里，任性骄纵的少爷脾气立马显露了出来，半点也不像个卑微的仆人。奇怪的是亨德森上校虽然自己是个本分诚实的人，但却从来不喜欢规矩的淑女，而是总被带着疯野劲儿的人吸引。  
亚当坐在他怀里，让浴缸里的水升至了溢出的边缘。他的头向后刚好倚靠在上校的颈窝里，耍赖一般地把胳膊搭在上校的胳膊上面，那里不久前还盘过一条大蟒蛇。上校一笑，鼻息立刻就打在了他耳朵上，他一躲，水哗地漾出去了不少。  
“我听人说，在新大陆有种新玩意儿，能让人站着洗澡，水从上面下来，自己就是热的。”亚当不知怎么想到了这事，跟他说到。“在海上生活是什么感觉？”  
亨德森上校回忆了一下海上的日子，尽管他在海上度过了几千个日夜，但能记起来的只有片段。“当不打仗的时候，日子很无聊，食物很差，船舱又挤又暗。但是一般情况下，天总是很漂亮。”  
亚当少爷的手指在轻轻揪着他胳膊上的毛，明显没有把注意力放在他的回答上。“然而，你身边没有个漂亮男孩帮你整理军装？”  
“没有。”亨德森上校疯了才会觉得这个刚认识不久的家伙是在嫉妒，但允许自己沉浸在这个小游戏里是有趣的。  
“那我就教你点你不知道的事。”上校看不见亚当的表情，但他从他的语气里察觉到了危险。  
亚当把胳膊沉下水面，扶在上校的大腿边，脖子向后仰着，像个钩子一样勾住了上校的肩头。当他移动起自己的腰时，水就跟着他有节奏地溢出了浴缸。事后擦地板肯定是件麻烦事，上校心不在焉地想，因为他此时的注意力大部分都集中在了下身上。  
借着水的浮力，亚当少爷在水里运动起来不费什么力气，上校开始充血的家伙来回摩擦在亚当的屁股上。在水里做这档事的感觉与平时不太一样，水流的阻力如夏日下午的风，在数不清的抚慰触感下，肌肤的感觉倒不是第一要务了。  
上校意识到了亚当少爷的意思，沉重地喘起了气。他听说过这事——海上的日子里充斥着带佐料的笑话和传闻——但他还从来没跟任何人一起实践过。而且他也不知道该怎么做，那些在茶余饭后贸易起来的下流故事里提到的不外乎是某某操了某某，或某某喜欢被干。虽然到了某个程度也不过是动物的交配本能，但上校还是紧张了起来。  
亚当少爷突然不动了，躺回了上校胸口。他倒不是累了，只是水的力道钝化了其他的触感，让他不知自己的辛勤有没有得到回应。直到他停下来放下身子，感受到尾椎附近实在的压力时才露出了一个满足的笑容。第一次时他没有足够的时间脱掉这位仪表堂堂的上校沉稳严肃的外衣，这次他得以慢慢达到计划了。  
亚当把脚蹬在浴缸壁上，与上校的胸口贴得更紧，上校的喘气声更明显了。亚当少爷接着从浴缸边沿上把上校的胳膊拉下水里，绕着自己转了一圈。这位上校身上有些与别的人颇为不同的东西，是他的平易近人吗？是他得体的举止吗？还是他肯为他人着想的心理？亚当也说不来是什么，但他肯定亨德森上校不仅是个有着漂亮脸庞却华而不实的人——如同他之前的那些情人们一样。  
他从木柜里抽出来桌架架在了浴缸另一头上，亨德森上校全程都只有不解的表情。想到这桌架本来的用途和自己拿它来做的事情，亚当少爷有种与古板和教条对着干的快感。也许有一天他真的要在这个桌架上处理他老爹给他遗留下的柳荫府事务……其实，他今天在这桌架上用的也不过是另一种精力。  
这次进入浴缸时，亚当少爷换了个姿势，亨德森上校能看到的只有他背过身对着自己，把双肘放在了小桌子上。浴缸的拥挤在亚当少爷唤着他让他改成跪姿后缓解了一些。  
“用你的手指。”亚当命令他。好在亨德森上校作为一个合格的军人十分擅长于听从命令。他的眼皮底下就是来回摇晃的水面，水下亚当少爷的肢体看起来似乎变了形，没有定势地扭曲着。他虽然从没有做过这事，但他曾听从命令进入过更加危险而不可预料的领域，这事儿又能岔到哪里去呢？  
上校定了定神，手指沿着亚当少爷躯体的曲线找到了他该去探索的地方，拇指先做了侦察员。亚当的身体向前窜了窜，又热情地回到了他手掌下。“这也许与挑逗一个女人没有什么区别，”上校想。他动起手指在亚当的臀缝间轻柔地摩挲起来，在亚当好一会儿没有给出他反应后，上校有些难堪了。外面的蝉鸣声似乎突然间变得十分刺耳。  
“你在等什么？”这是亚当少爷闷着声问他的第一句，“插进来！”  
他的话像闪电一样击中了上校，上校简直不敢相信自己的愚蠢。当然了，当然是这么做的。上校的脸因为耻辱而红了起来。这次他把食指全部塞了进去，亚当少爷的身体跳了起来，仿佛一条被浪拍打上岸的鱼。嘴巴里叫出了上帝的名号。  
上校活动着自己的手指，亚当便有如没有根的海草一样随着他的动作漂动在水里了。“所以虽然是不同于挑逗女人，但是道理是相似的吧。”上校想到。他小心地增加了一根手指，亚当看起来接受的没有什么难度。一切在上校的脑袋里变得顺理成章了，他尝试着改变手指的姿势和组合，也都得到了满意的回应。亚当少爷只全神贯注在寻找漂浮和稳固的平衡点，以配合上校好奇的探索。  
亨德森上校在军队里时就常以学习能力强而受到上级的称赞，在这件事上他依然打算维持这一优良习惯。这事本来就是为了两个人的舒适，那他正好还有一只手闲着，他也就知道要做什么了。  
亚当少爷的反应可谓太过戏剧化。他扶着木桌边沿直直地弓起背来，上身跃出水面又掉进水里。但在水流的护送下，他的力气全被化解了，全程都维持着被前后夹击的样子。  
“喔，你这个该死的……”亨德森上校听见亚当少爷说，但他的语气无疑是赞赏的。这正确认了他没有做错。  
上校还担心三根手指会太过头，然而亚当被他握在手里的家伙还在变硬，也就证明他的担心是多余的。上校还惊讶地发现，原来在男人的体内也存在着敏感点。当它被触碰到的时候，男人的反应也可以像女人一样激动，疯狂。  
这一切的经历是……令人着迷的。  
他持续地寻找并按压那个神奇的地方，观察亚当的反应给他带来了极大的愉悦，直到亚当的话阻止了他。“停下来，”他在连声的呻吟后说，“除非你想让我在允许你干我之前就高潮。”这句话让亨德森上校两腿间被忽视了许久的沉甸甸的重量终于得到了主人的眷顾。  
上校把手指拿出来，并且自以为清楚地知道接下来该要发生的事。可亚当少爷出乎他意料地站出了浴缸。  
“你要干嘛？”上校问到，并一边跟着亚当少爷出了浴缸。  
“那个，这事儿没法在水里干。”这是上校第一次在亚当少爷的脸上看到近似尴尬的神色。  
“为什么？”  
亚当少爷伸手从旁边的柜子上抄下一个小玻璃瓶向他晃了晃，动作自然但还是有些窘迫没能逃过上校敏锐的眼睛。他觉得那很可爱。  
“油。”  
哦，当然了。上校再一次恍然大悟。人们在性上所做的探索可真是太有趣了。谁会是第一个想到用食用油来作这种事的人呢？不管怎样说，前人的思考给了他恩惠，接下来的事情就是发挥本能了。  
上校倒了些油在手上，在给自己的家伙做好准备后，又捅了些进亚当少爷的身体里。对方正扶着浴缸沿趴着，方便了他的进入。然而，那经历与女人是完全不相似的！不像那些温柔欢迎他的阴道，亚当少爷的后面开始时像是在拒绝他一般地不肯让步，直到他把自己牢牢嵌进去，又坚持过了难熬的十几秒后，才感到了对方的放松。之后的一切才变得顺滑了起来。  
亨德森上校甚至理解了为什么尽管这事儿在大多数圈子里都被看成是不能摆在人面前的龌龊事，但每个阶级都还有人沉迷于此道——它有自己的魅力叫人沉迷。  
不论是在仆人的伪装下还是在少爷的身份里，亚当都保持了基本的礼仪，直到此刻。各种下流而低级的咒骂声从他嘴里源源不断的传出来，粗鲁但不恶毒。对于上校来说，亚当咒骂得越是厉害，越是对他的赞扬。而赞扬会让一个人的自信急剧增加。  
上校得到了鼓舞，更加用心地寻找让彼此满意的节奏和角度。当他抬起亚当少爷的一条腿，并帮他抬腿踩到浴缸沿上时，他发现亚当少爷的身体几乎没有了力气。  
他的动作是冲着亚当少爷的敏感点去的，而得到的结果让上校感到惊吓。他真以为亚当少爷的叫声要沿着走廊传遍整个柳荫府了。“他们听过亚当少爷这样的叫声吗？”上校不禁在心中疑问到。  
“我要到了！”亚当少爷埋着头向他预警，上校闻言加快了手上和腰上的速度。他在忍耐中累积的高潮也一涌而出，他能感觉到这次比不久前那次还要多和黏稠。同时亚当少爷被攥在嗓子眼里的呼声表明他也完成了目标。  
上校能感到沿着自己脊背流下去的汗，这活动在这样的夏日里实在算不上一件合适的消遣。他坐回了浴缸里，水比刚才凉了一些，但刚好为现在的他降温。他没有说什么，因为感觉不需要。亚当少爷在恢复了四肢的力量后也跟着进了浴缸，只是这一次他跪在了上校的两腿中间，胳膊环在上校脖颈上，把脸和他蹭在了一起。  
“自己搞出来的烂摊子要自己收拾。”亚当假意责备道。上校领会了他的意思，伸出一只手来往亚当少爷的屁股上撩起了水。一时间，气氛变得比投入战斗时还要暧昧和温存了。上校趁着机会吻了亚当，不知为何这个吻感觉与他们在小别墅里分享的第一个吻截然不同。  
上校的手指轻车熟路地找到亚当的入口，老练地探了一根进去，让亚当少爷分开了他们的吻，但他看起来并不像是在在意上校的动作。他甚至笑了笑，几缕湿润的发丝从他头顶落下来，荡到了眼前，他略微坐起身来，牵起上校的另一条胳膊吻了吻，没头没脑地问道：“你知道爱德华二世怎么死的吗？”  
上校愣住了，全不知道这是哪儿钻出来的问题。他肯定自己在哪本书里读到过这位君王与众不同的癖好，但那与他们现下的境况有什么关系？  
“别担心呀，”亚当出声安慰起了他，而他还没明白这是因何而起，“我有的最多也只是柳荫的土地而已。”  
“我更担心一会儿怎么给你父亲留下一个好印象。”  
“你已经做到了。就靠你帮他照顾他的宝贝。”亚当少爷坏笑着暗示道，但他的话还没说完。“……蟒蛇。”  
亨德森上校看着亚当少爷，两人共同笑了起来。


End file.
